The Freak Show
by TipsyDrew
Summary: A bunch of people have been put in one place for the amusement of others. This sickens Roxy as she gets around the circus and ends up in part of the show herself as from the start she just wanted a fun day out with her friends.


"Mummy! I want to see the clowns!"

People lining up, the smell of cotton candy fills the noses of curious youngsters. This was the circus everyone has been spilling from their lips. The one with the all-time 'Freak Show' that makes everyone's feet begin to itch. Just glazing their eyes upon the inhuman like beings there to be judged.

"It's okay Sollux, we will be laughing at them if they knew that they were the real freaks of this show" Whispered the girl with long glimmering hair. What made her part of the freak show was that she had ram horns, Beautiful ram horns that gave her the innocent look. She had spoken to the male next to her, the one with two heads. "AA, it's not the problem that we are in those stupid show. We get paid to just get stared at. The worst part has to look at the children cringe" Sneered the two headed male with a lisp echoing the halls. Red and white reflects off the glass case containing the freaks. I walk passed them, Looking them up and down. "You shouldn't be locked up" I whisper as Jane grabs my arm "Roxy; I believe we should leave these people alone. It's not fair to come in here and just stare at them like this!" I look at Jane and smile. I gave the people so called 'Freaks' a smile as I walked out with Jane and Jake. I'm guessing they didn't want my presents anywhere near them.

"I feel sorry for them! I mean I wouldn't like to be in a glass case in the middle of a show and be laughed and look upon" muttered Jane bringing out the home made pie she baked for this moment. "Ohh hell yes, sweet Janey pie!" I yelled trying to change the subject, those poor folks in there really didn't need to be brought up as a topic to be discussed as if they didn't have feelings. "Cool down there Roxy, I believe you should share Jane's fine pie. I would love to have a piece" I looked at Jake and huffed. "Fine w/e u can have some of Janey's pie, if you woo her" I replied as I grinned, Jakes face went bright red in confusion.

The day drew to an end. The sun began to set with colours filling the sky with wanders. The circus packed up for the day. Then ring leader was yelling behind the curtains. Just as Jane, Jake and myself was about to leave but I was too curious about what the ring leader was doing. I snuck away from the two nerds as they were busy talk about some weird stuff I'm not into.

I peeked behind the curtains and caught a glimpse of the two I saw earlier from the 'freak show', It was the girl with the ram horns and the guy with the two heads. They were with others. A guy with crab hands it seemed. His hands were very disturbing, the four fingers stuck together with flesh making him unable to move the fingers. He must be the 'Crab man' from the sign I saw with Jane and Jake. The sign that lead us to this circus, it was rather horrid but his normal looking like the girl with the ram horns.

I saw others too. There was said to be a half horsed man, two mer folks. Like mermaids and a cat woman. I'm not going to lie the cat woman is what made me come tonight. I only saw two of the viewings. They were meant to show the rest tomorrow. The ring leader looked sinister, He was in clown makeup, it was hard to believe he was the ring leader of this hell hole. I stayed and watch as the two headed guy got tired and the ram horned girl started to pap the guy. The crab man started to yell back at the ring leader.

All of a sudden my eyes linked with the crab man's, His claws moved down as his face was written with fright, was he frightened of me? Then the ring leader turns towards me, his eyes widened. That's when I knew I was in deep shit. I slowly got up and turned around. I was towered by a horse like creature. I looked up with fear in my eyes; I tried to calm myself down. A sweaty horse man was standing over me, gritting his teeth.

"Oh shit"


End file.
